The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 43
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 43: Battle Atop the Sandstone Platform Mountain Goat, Iguana, Kangaroo, and Platypus carried Gandlett over the traffic-laden World Road, which was now cracked because of Aaron, taking her to Garland. She was excessively heavy for them, but they needn't complain; they didn't want to invoke her wrath. Leopard, who watched them escape, decided to follow. Sitron and Lion saw him escaping the battle and decided to follow him. 43: BATTLE ATOP THE SANDSTONE PLATFORM "So what're we doing?", Sitron asked. Leopard and Lion both shushed her. "If Master Gandlett sees us escaping...", Leopard whispered, "...she'll kill us all!" "Why are we escaping?", Sitron asked. "Do you see that?", Leopard asked, pointing to the fight. Sitron and Lion turned around to see Kevin killing Foal and the Sky Village Rebels watching over Aaron. "They're getting massacred!", Sitron said. At that point, as Will, Richter, and Daniel evacuated the last of the citizens, Derick made several cracks appear in the Sandstone Platform, before several large chunks broke away, leaving only the support frame and small areas for the elementals to stand on, leaving the Animal Army members to fall into the Great Ocean to their deaths. However, this only resulted in the deaths of Dalmatian and Poodle. Walrus, Turtle, Swinger, Siamese Cat, and Squirrel held on, while Toucan simply flapped his wings in the air. Jack, Monkey, and Spaniel looked in shock at what just happened as Derick put the Sandstone Platform back together, like it had never been separated in the first place. This gave Turtle, Swinger, Siamese Cat, and Squirrel enough time to get back on the Platform. However, Walrus had held on with his one remaining tusk, and it broke. Walrus fell, hit one of the Sandstone Platform chunks, then fell into the Great Ocean to his death. Toucan still flapped his wings in the air. "Toucan!", Leopard shouted. Toucan turned around. "Lift us away from here!" Toucan flew to the three animals as the animals on the platform fought Alice, Hunter, and Kevin. Hunter made a Flame Gun: Turret Gun and fired wildly, barely missing Toucan and hitting Turtle in the stomach, penetrating through her shell and killing her. Swinger grabbed a riverstone knife and ran towards Hunter with it. Hunter fired several flame bullets at him, but Swinger easily cut them all in half. Alice froze Swinger's feet to the ground, causing the monkey to trip and fall, breaking his ankle. Before Hunter could gun him down, Swinger grabbed a pistol and shot Monkey five times in the stomach. Monkey, dying, fell on the ground dead. Hunter shot Swinger in the face 37 times, leaving almost nothing left of his face. Squirrel ran towards Alice and bit her in the ankle. At the same time, Siamese Cat ran to her and began clawing Alice's face wildly. Alice unfroze the ice around Swinger's ankle and used it to make an Ice Sword, which she used to stab Siamese Cat in the stomach. After Siamese Cat fell on the ground dead, Alice shook her ankle around and got Squirrel off. Squirrel landed, shook his head, then ran back towards Alice. Alice simply placed her Ice Sword in the ground right in front of Squirrel, causing him to run into it, impaling him slightly in the head. After five seconds of impalement, Squirrel opened his mouth, blood coming out, before his head slid down the length of the sword and hit the ground in a pool of blood. Toucan, meanwhile, was obviously struggling to carry the combined weights of Leopard, Sitron, and Lion. Eventually, before they got to Garland, Toucan's feet tore, dropping the three on the ground. As Toucan writhed in pain, he heard a voice shout, "One-Armed Magma Cannon!" Seconds later, the four animals saw a bright fireball coming towards them. Before Toucan realized it was coming for him, it hit him dead-on in the stomach, exploding loudly. Toucan was dead as soon as he hit the ground. "We're under attack!", Leopard shouted as the three animals ran for their lives to Garland. ~*~*~*~* Back at the Sandstone Platform, Jack and Spaniel were holding Monkey's body, crying. At least, Spaniel was crying. Jack, as a fire elemental, had his tear ducts removed at birth. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS!", Jack shouted. ~*~*~*~* Leopard, Sitron, and Lion were finally within the city limits of Garland. A town with a population of 55,000, it had an excellent view of Mount Garland and a formerly excellent view of Sky Village before its destruction. There was a vet, a McDonald's, a few buildings co-owned and operated by the Archer District Government... and an Animal Army base. "There!", Leopard shouted, pointing to the base. The three animals entered the base, not wanting to make any noise so as to not alert Gandlett of their presence. They quietly closed the door and entered the dark room. "How are we going to be able to see?", Sitron asked. At that point, there were several bright lights shined in their faces, with Leopard asking, "What the hell?!". The three were put in handcuffs by armored animal guards as Gandlett, Kangaroo, and Mountain Goat approached them. "Goddamn it, Sitron!", Leopard shouted. "So...", Gandlett asked, "...mind telling me what you're doing here?" "We...", Leopard said nervously. "We got our asses kicked." "By a goddamn water elemental?!", Gandlett asked. "They're weak as shit!" "What should we do with these three?", a soldier asked. "Throw them in the brig.", Gandlett said. "Area 3. I shall seek out their punishment later." The three animals were escorted into Area 3, and were violently thrown onto the floor. It was covered in dried blood, and reeked of rotting corpses. "See you in Hell.", a soldier said to Leopard. "Yeah.", Leopard said as the soldier walked out. "Enjoy your next job at P.F. Chang's, dickhead." "What do we do now?", Sitron asked. "We're in Area 3. That means Master Gandlett wants us dead." "Ah hell...", Lion said as he slumped against the wall and crossed his arms. "We're most certainly fucked now. Area 3's the place where they send prisoners to be executed." ~*~*~*~* "Master Gandlett...", a soldier asked. "How did you know Leopard and them were coming?" "I saw them coming on the security cameras.", Gandlett said. "They were reserved for Jack and the Sky Village Rebels, but even when they're not needed they still help me. Cowards that run from fights make me sick." A soldier ran through the front door. "Master Gandlett, I bring forth great news!", he shouted. "What is it?", Gandlett asked. "Another one of the Sky Village Rebels has been killed!", the soldier said. "Fantastic!", Gandlett shouted. "But now, only eight named soldiers remain..." Gandlett looked in shock. "Shit!", she shouted. "Men, where are the elementals located?!" "They're on their way, Master Gandlett!", Mountain Goat shouted. "Retreat to the gallows!", Gandlett shouted. "Have the auto-turrets ready!" "Yes, ma'am!", Mountain Goat shouted. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff